


Cold and Rainy

by sweet_tea_v



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Fluff is my life right now, M/M, idk TAGS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_tea_v/pseuds/sweet_tea_v
Summary: “I guess that’s what happens when your Sunshine leaves”Hello, I guess this is like a prequel too 'I love you too, sunshine' but like IDK how.I love you too, sunshine  -->  https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906604
Relationships: Clay | Dream/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Cold and Rainy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I guess I do fluff sooooo I hope you like it UwU.

It was a cold day, Tommy was outside. He was out on an “adventure” as he called it. Dream told him to come back early but as Tommy is, he didn’t really listen nor pay attention when he got told it would be raining today.  
So you can tell just how surprised he got when he felt a drop of water touch his face. As he looked up at the dark and cloudy sky it was as if a faucet got turned on and got left on cold. As the rain started to pour itself out of the clouds Tommy started to run with it. Feeling each droplet fall on him, each splash of cold water collided with his warm soft skin.  
\-----------------------------------------

Dream was at home, a “small” cottage that he and Tommy lived in. Most often than not it would be covered with bees trying to get to the flowers alongside the house or it would just be covered with warm spots of grass that got heated up by the sun. But not today, today was going to be cold and rainy. And of all the days his Sunshine had to go … on an adventure it had to be today. He knew that Tommy would be okay, he did. It was just that … he missed him. He knew that if Tommy heard him say that or if he ever found out that he felt like that. He would be laughing at him for weeks or even months, constantly joking about leaving just to get his reaction, it was a silly thing to think about but he didn’t want to admit it. Not to Tommy of all people. Tommy... where was he?  
You could hear the rain outside. It started off softly like a little tune that you could fall asleep to but soon enough it turned into a storm, a storm so big that you would think the Gods were fighting. And that was just enough to get Dream worried. He didn’t know where his Sunshine was, he didn’t know if he was hurt or if he got lost... while trying to get back home, back to him.  
\-----------------------------------------

By the time the soft droplets turned into a storm, Tommy was able to find a small little cave to hide in, the good part was that he had a torch on hand. It wasn’t much but it was all he had of course with the exception of his communicator and some bread and hay it was better than being out in the rain. He didn’t know what time it was, the sky looked the same as before, a little darker though. Tommy needed to get back home, back to dream and make sure he was okay. Yeah, he was the one that got stuck in the rain and is shivering now but that didn’t matter. Dream mattered. And that was all that was going through his head. Tommy knew that Dream worried about him .. a lot, maybe too much at times but that would just let Tommy know that he was being loved. So he never really said anything about it.  
\-----------------------------------------

Dream was looking for Tommy he didn’t know where he went he just knew that he had to be close by. He remembered that it started raining just a few hours after Tommy left, “I guess that’s what happens when your Sunshine leaves”. He was talking to himself at this point, questioning where his Sunshine had gone “he couldn't have gotten that far, right”. Dream was just digging a hole for himself only being able to get out once he found Tommy and knew that he was safe.  
It didn’t take him long to get on the road. The only bad part was that it got dark, was it night time already. Mob’s would start to spawn and he still didn’t have Tommy wrapped around his arms.  
\--Time Skip--

Dream didn’t know how long he was outside looking for Tommy, to be honest he felt like giving up. The only hope he had left was of a small little glowing light that he saw in the distance. And thank the Gods that he saw that light.  
Tommy was there … Tommy was safe, he was okay. Well as okay as you can be when you're freezing cold. Dream went up to him and hugged him tighter than he ever did before, Tommy just let it happen he didn’t fight back nor say anything like he normally would but he did say “I missed you… Dreamy ”, so quiet that the wind couldn't carry it. Too quiet to the point that Dream thought that he misheard him but he didn’t. This led to Tommy hiding his head in the crook of Dream's neck, not wanting the world to see him like this. Not wanting Dream to see him like this, all red and vulnerable. Of all the times Tommy surprised him this one was the most shocking, the most open. He was just there in his arms after all this time, Tommy was back home he was where he needed to be. He was with Dream. They stayed like that for a while, not caring about anything in particular. Only leaving each other's comforting hold because someone was still freezing cold and damp.

Once they both got home, Dream forced Tommy to take a shower. Well he really didn’t but it felt like he did, in a way. Somehow Dream end’s up in the shower with Tommy. He’s not mad about it more so confused on how it happened but that’s a question for later as all he wanted to do is stare at those pretty baby blue eyes and hear his Sunshine's laugh. A laugh that could make anyone happy just from the sound of it. They finished showering both warm and comfy in each other's embrace once again. They end up cuddling,(but you already expected that) on Dream’s bed, which is now their bed. And they just stayed there with each other, too afraid to let go of one another, until sleep got a hold of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, have any ideas/prompts write them down in the comments for me and I'll check them out!! <3


End file.
